Miscalculated
by hollonsy
Summary: "Getting a girl caught in a sludge typhoon deserves a lot more than a mere apology, don't you think?"


This is the last time, he thinks. This is the last time he takes her to a planet known for its sludge rain. ("It's gorgeous in the summer, Rose, honest! Doesn't even rain at all!" he'd said, promising to land during a warm month. They'd landed in the middle of the typhoon season instead.) She hadn't been very happy with him when the sludge ruined her new purple jumper. In fact, she'd marched back into the TARDIS and slammed the doors on him.

The old girl had sided with her Bad Wolf on this one and made the Doctor stand in the downpour until she deemed him sufficiently punished. By the time the Doctor was allowed back into his ship, his suit and coat were covered in the thick, heavy muck. He sighed and peeled off the coat before going in search of dryer clothes. But instead of the wardrobe, the TARDIS rearranged her doors and led the Doctor straight into Rose's room.

Rose, clad in only her dressing gown with her hair wet around her face, looked none too pleased to see the Doctor. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him flatly. "Can I help you?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, sputtering. "I, uh, was looking for the wardrobe. The TARDIS must have led me here instead," he said. Rose nodded but didn't say anything. The Doctor sighed and stepped towards her. She stepped back after a glance at his soiled suit.

"Right," said the Doctor. "Look, Rose, I'm sorry. I truly am. I thought we would land much earlier than we actually did. I miscalculated and I'm sorry." He looked at her with sad eyes and she wrinkled her nose.

"Seems to be a common theme, Doctor. Miscalculating. Get me home a year late, land us in the middle of a sludge tsunami –"

The Doctor corrected her before he thought about how it probably wasn't the time. "Typhoon."

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever."

"Point is," she continued. "You're awfully bad at accuracy sometimes, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded. "I really am sorry, Rose."

She considered him for a minute, expression unreadable, before a slow smile began to curl across her face. "Yeah? Well I think you should make it up to me. Getting a girl caught in a sludge _typhoon_ –" she emphasized the word "– deserves a lot more than a mere apology, don't you think?"

"And what have you got in mind, then?" The Doctor began to relax with her forgiveness.

"First, I think we should get you out of these clothes." Rose reached out and began undoing the buttons on the Doctor's suit jacket. "You're likely to catch a chill if we leave you like this." She grinned up at him and he smiled back as she eased the jacket off his shoulders.

"Superior Time Lord biology, Rose. I do not catch chills. How ineffectual would that be?" The Doctor watched as Rose loosened the tie around his neck and pulled it over his head, dropping it to join his jacket on her floor.

Next, the buttons on his shirt were undone and Rose instructed him to step out of his shoes and socks. He wiggled his bare toes against her plush carpet (why wasn't the carpet in his room this soft?) and grinned down at the girl in front of him. She was eyeing his hair, plastered to his forehead with gunk.

Rose scrunched her nose and disappeared into her bathroom. A moment later, she returned with a pink towel in her hand.

"Come here," she said, reaching up to towel off his locks.

Once his hair was sufficiently cleaned, Rose let the towel drop to join the small pile of clothes at their feet.

"Thanks," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet. Look at you! Still soaked." Rose grinned and tugged his undershirt out from his waistband. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but obediently lifted his arms so she could pull the shirt over his head. Rose trailed her hands over his lean chest and let her fingers linger when they reached his belt buckle.

Rose deftly undid the belt and began working on popping the button and undoing the zip on the Doctor's trousers.

"Rose?"

She looked up at him, grinning with her tongue caught between her teeth.

"Yes, Doctor?"

She slid his slacks down his legs in one smooth motion and he stepped out of them, moving closer to her. He moved to undo the tie on her dressing gown and she pushed up on her toes to kiss him before he could catch a glimpse of her. The Doctor didn't mind though. Kissing Rose Tyler was one of his favorite pastimes in the whole universe. He loved the feel of her soft, pink lips and the way her tongue darted out to taste him and slide along his own. He adored the noises she made, breathy gasps when he deepened the kiss, soft moans when his teeth tugged at her plump bottom lip. He could spend forever kissing Rose. He could write novels and sonnets and plays dedicated to the sensation.

But when she slid her hands into his hair and pushed her body against his, he lost all trains of thought. Yes, the Doctor, nine hundred year old Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, was completely undone by a nineteen year old estates girl and he wouldn't have it any other way. He pushed her dressing gown open and moved his hands to rest on her hips. There was soft fabric beneath his fingertips and he wondered idly what sort of knickers she was wearing. Rose broke the kiss and looked up at her Doctor.

She grinned cheekily and moved away from him, motioning for him to follow. She climbed up onto her bed and rested on her knees, still wearing the undone dressing gown. The Doctor paused beside the bed and gazed at her. The knickers he'd felt were black with lacy flower-shaped cutouts. His gaze traveled up her taut stomach to her breasts. They were partially hidden by the dressing gown and the Doctor moved to rectify this. He slid her dressing gown over her shoulders and tossed it to the side.

Rose was almost entirely bared before him and the Doctor couldn't stop staring as her nipples peaked in the cool air. (Was it this breezy in here earlier? The Doctor swore it was warmer just a minute earlier.) He cupped a breast in his hand and stroked his thumb over her pebbled nipple, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing started to get heavier. He brought up his other hand to give her other breast the same treatment and Rose shuddered under his fingers.

The Doctor reluctantly abandoned her breasts and trailed his hands down her sides to rest at her hips. He dipped his fingers under the elastic of her knickers and she sucked in a breath, anticipating what was to come. Slowly, the Doctor drew the scrap of fabric down over her smooth thighs and Rose moved back onto her bum to allow him to pull them all the way off.

Now she really was bared before him and the Doctor wasn't sure where to start. With a palm against her stomach, he pushed her flat onto her back. Then he moved her legs apart and leaned forward to taste her.

Rose was hot. She scorched his tongue and the fingers he brought up to trace her center. He lapped at her hungrily, taking great pleasure in the way she twisted against the sheets, the little mewls of pleasure that echoed in the back of her throat.

The Doctor gently pushed two fingers into her while he sucked her clit between his lips. Rose arched her back and her fingers wound their way into his hair, nails scratching against his scalp.

"Doctor," she moaned, lost in the sensation.

He curled his fingers inside her, hitting her just there, and Rose's thighs closed around his head, keeping him tight against her as she bucked and moaned.  
The Doctor sucked hard at her, tracing his tongue round and round her clit. He groaned against her and reached up his free hand to squeeze a nipple.

A strangled noise escaped Rose's throat and she tipped over the edge, shaking and crying out as she came against him. The Doctor waited until she stopped moving before he pulled away from her, smirking. She was breathing hard, chest rising and falling, and he committed the sight to memory.

His pink and yellow girl, much pinker than usual, splayed before him was something he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

The Doctor moved to lay beside her. Rose turned on her side and kissed him lazily, sloppily. She pressed up against him and smiled into the kiss when she felt him pressing eagerly against her hip through his boxers.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hello." His smile was mischievous and cheeky, but it faltered when Rose dipped her hand inside his pants to wrap around his base.

She stroked him a few times before removing her hand. He moaned at the loss, but didn't mind when he realized what she was doing. Rose pushed his last remaining article of clothing down and over the edge of the bed so he was just  
as naked as she was.

Then, much to the Doctor's enjoyment, Rose swung a leg over his hips and moved to straddle him. She placed a hand on either side of his head and leaned down to kiss him, her tongue snaking out to trace his lips and then delve into his mouth. He groaned against her, his hips thrusting upwards, but she held herself just out of his reach.

Rose continued to kiss him, moving slightly above him so her breasts brushed his chest. The Doctor broke the kiss and moved to nip along her neck, making her moan appreciatively.

The Doctor considered himself a patient man. Nine hundred years was enough to make him good at waiting. But now, with a very soft, very warm, and very naked Rose perched above him, the Doctor was fairly certain patience was a concept that didn't even exist.

One of his hands found the curve of her bum. He gave it a squeeze, happy with the way Rose arched her back to push more firmly against his palm. His other hand snaked between their bodies. He stroked her clit with his thumb a few times before taking himself into his fist.

The Doctor lined himself up with Rose and, using the hand on her bum, pushed her down so he was fully sheathed within her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so he was on top.

Rose closed her eyes and grinned, gasping at the sensation. Her legs closed around his waist and she raised her hips to meet his with every thrust. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sucked roughly at the sensitive skin there.

The Doctor groaned and increased his pace, driving them closer to release. Her name escaped his lips like a prayer as his hand found her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and tugged at it until she gasped.

"Just… A little bit…" Rose gasped out the words as she tugged the Doctor's head down to hers. She smashed her mouth to his and nipped at his lower lip. He kissed her back and, with a final thrust of his hips, emptied into her, hips spasming and noises of pleasure ripping from his throat.

Rose's orgasm was triggered by his own and she came, too, clenching around him and arching against his sweat-slicked body. Slowly, they floated back into their bodies.

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. They both gasped for breath and grinned at each other. The Doctor pulled out slowly and then flopped to lay beside her. Rose's body mourned the loss of his. She burrowed into his side and stretched lazily.

"You should miscalculate more often."


End file.
